Butterflies
by Dobby Is A Gleek
Summary: Rachel has had enough she wants to change. So she does...  please bear with m this is my first story and i suck at summaries Puckleberry with slight Finchel and Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Beginning

Rachel walked along the hallway knowing everyone was looking at her . She knew her black skinny jeans were hugging her endless legs, even though she was small she had great legs. Her off the shoulder top was low enough to show off her cleavage and billowed and cluung in all the right places around her great figure . Her ballet pumps making hardly any noise to interrupt her thoughts. She thanked Kurt silently as she saw Dave Karofskys jaw drop. She knew she looked great and didn't need anyone else to tell her that, not even Finn. She winced at even the thought of her ex-boyfriends name. With astonishingly good timing he walked by, hand in hand with Quinn. She sighed, Quinn she was the reason for all her hurt and heartbreak. The girl Finn was holding hands with was so beautiful it made her heart break. All her relationships had ended in tears: Finn just wasn't right for her and had kept lying to her throughout their relationship but she felt sorry for him now because he seemed content with being Quinn's lapdog. She and Quinn had had a brief fling in the summer after Beth was born. She had felt something and knew Quinn had too but Quinn ended it before it got anywhere and still refused to tell anyone. Jesse had just been a complete disaster and had left her feeling terrible for weeks on end. Now that she thought about it Noah had been the only partner that although ending on a sad note hadn't left her crying over the other person. She shook off her thoughts and strided confidently down the hall to Glee Club rehearsal.


	2. New

*************Next Chapter*******************************8

Everyone had different reactions that day when she walked into Glee Club.

Kurt had a smug look on his face and was complimenting his great fashion sense.

Brittany just looked confused as she didn't know who the girl that had just walked in was.

Santana pinkie linked with Brittany when she said "who's that girl San"?

Tina and Mike were too busy eating each others faces that they didn't notice Rachel walk in.

Quinn pretended she didn't care and leaned into Sam so he would stop staring at Rachel.

Mercedes looked over at Kurt and laughed, she knew that look on her best friends face.

Noah raised his eyebrows appreciatively and licked his lips.

Finn, she savoured his expression for last, his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out his head. He then put his hands on his lap and Noah laughed.

She smiled at everybody and sat down on a chair at the front crossing her legs.

There was silence for a few moments until Noah broke the silence

"Nice Berry. You busy fourth period? I hear the janitor's closet is quite roomy"

Rachel rolled her eyes and said "Although I am flattered Noah, I would rather you didn't make crude comments"

Rachel nonchalantly walked over to her usual seat and crossed her legs. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Noah move to the seat beside her and casually throw his arm around her. Mr Shue walked in then and said "I have finally found a Journey song we…" He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Rachel. "Anything the problem Mr Shue?" Rachel asked while Noah was toying with her fingers

He gulped "No nothing Rachel, Now as I was saying….

She stopped listening then and stared into Noah's beautiful hazel eyes. He looked up at her and smiled. A soft caring smile that she hadn't seen since they were kids. She felt a sharp kick to the back of her chair that brought her out of her stupor "What the hell Santana?" Santana just smiled sweetly and said "If you don't stop staring at my man like that it'll be a lot more than a kick to the back of your chair you'll be getting" her smile turned into one of menace and her dark eyes smouldered Rachel held her gaze, frightened to turn away "Back off Satan I was never YOUR man" And with that he turned Rachel's head around to face him and crushed her full, pink lips to his. She struggled at first but slowly melted into his embrace. She didn't know how long it had been before Mr Shue cleared his throat "um guys?"

"Sorry" Rachel said and smoothed down her hair

"Whatever Mr Shue, that was a awesome kiss"

"Noah!" "sorry babe but u know its true" Rachel chuckled. The bell rang and Noah tugged on her hand and she skipped out of the Choir Room with him while everyone else just stared on with open mouths.

Please review. The good, bad or the ugly I don't care


	3. Running

Thanks For the great feedback you guys! I was so flattered since this is only my first story!

Thanks to

LOonYMoOn, QueenBeeStar, Invader Rachel, kAsS3695, DontWorryIBite, MurgyGirl, wolvegirl96, tigertaz, iSmileBright, Roxie I do byte, evermore2014, jaisterbby, PUCKLEBERRY PURE,Nova802 for your reviews, story/author alerts and favourite story/author it means a lot xxx

Chapter 3

Rachel's hand felt good in his. Her hand was warm and soft against his calloused, rough fingers. They stopped in the middle of the hallway, panting for breath.

"What the hell just happened?" Finn asked. "I think Rachel Berry just got a little badass" Santana said with a devilish smirk. Everyone was talking about what had just happened while Kurt just sat there with his arms folded and smiling up at the ceiling. Mercedes leaned into her best friend and whispered in his ear

"alright what do you know diva" Kurt chuckled and said

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"oh you do Hummel and if you don't tell me your purple velvet jacket is going to end up in the dumpster…"

"You wouldn't!"

"Would you like to take the risk?"

Kurt gulped and spilled the gossip to Mercedes

"And that is the gossip…."

Mercedes shrugged and leaned back in her seat

"it was going to happen sometime"

"YOU KNEW!" Kurt gasped

"Of course Puck told me when we were "going out" that he had a massive crush on Rachel. Plus have you seen the way he stares at her all the time?"

"I suppose I still didn't expect it though, I thought Rachel was still madly in love with my brother"

"GUYS!"

Mr Shue shouted " We have to get on with rehearsals no matter who's missing!"

"But Mr Shue…."

"NO FINN!"

"And whats all the shouting about?"

A tall blonde women wearing black leather strode in pecking Will on the cheek when she reached him.

"Holly?...

"Rach answer me honestly"

He mumbled against her neck

"I'm kinda finding it hard to concentrate Noah"

"oh sorry Rach"

He pulled away from her and lifted himself up on one elbow

"Do you still have feelings for Finn?"

"Noah….

"Rach please"

"Fine but I don't think you will want to hear the answer"

"Rach I promise I will be fine with it"

"No but"

"Phew, that's a relief"

"Noah let me finish"

I think I might have feelings for your ex-girlfriend"

"SANTANA!"

"No,…Quinn"


	4. Snuggles

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys but been busy with exams. Also I need some idea's on where to go with this next and if I should continue. Thanks for all your reviews and stuff please continue

"But, but Rachel! She's always been mean to you!"

Noah spluttered quickly letting go of her hand

"You were too Noah remember, I forgave you why not her?"

He sighed and mumbled

"I'd rather not dwell on the past…..

"Well I must say I am impressed with your vocabulary but however Noah I think I must bury the hatchets with Quinn and put the past behind me

"I'll think about it Rach but I'm not sure if she's as ready to put the past behind HER"

She snuggled up against his warm chest and yawned

"We'll work it out tomorrow Noah….…

Pucks POV

He had to admit it felt good, her tucked up in his arms, her head resting against his chest. But he was worried about her. I mean what was Quinn going to do when she found out. Or Santana!. He was going to have to protect her from Quinn, Santana, Karofsky, Azimio…the football AND hockey team. He groaned what was he going to do? His back pocket vibrated and he carefully slid his phone out of it, trying not to disturb Rachel. It was his mom wondering where he was. He silently laid her on her pillow. He took a blanket from her bedside table and tucked her in. He smiled at the sight of her. This was when she looked most innocent. A smile playing around on his face. He wrote her a note and left it beside her on the bed because she knew she would get worried when she woke up and he wasn't there. Tiptoeing out of the house he started his truck.

Sorry this is such a short chapter with no real meaning but I cant think of anything to write! HELP PLEASE! 


	5. Love, Yours

**Thanks Guys your reviews mean a lot! **

Rachel woke to the sunlight streaming through her window shining on her face, she smiled and rolled over expecting to find a warm, strong body beside her but there was only a cold empty dent in the bed. She opened her eyes with a confused expression on her face only to see the note on her bedside table

_Morning Lovely_

_Mom called me saying I had to come home look after my little sister this morning so I had to leave. But come visit me today? Molly's going to drive me mad with her princess movies! _

_Love your Noah_

A smile appeared on her face as she read the note and if possible her smile stretched even more as she read _Love your Noah _, she clutched the note to her chest and looked at her wardrobe, frowning. What would be suitable for meeting your new… she didn't know what to call Noah. Boyfriend, friend, best friend? But she wa ssure Molly was going to be lovely and she did used to Love Disney films when she was younger, her favourite was Aurora. She dressed up as her for three Halloweens straight. That was it! She had a new pink dress that looked like Auroras dress but… considerably shorter. She looked for it in her wardrobe and put it on pairing it with black tights and sandal wedges.

Rachel was putting her car keys into the engine after a filling breakfast of yogurt and homemade vegan pancakes when she thought of the conversation that her and Noah had last night. About Quinn. She was still the most beautiful girl Rachel had ever seen and she still had romantic feelings about her but Noah had made her realise that she was going to have to do something about them rather than just wait for them to go away, and they were never just going to disappear. The rumbling of her V.W pink beatle alerted her to the fact that her car was up and ready to go. So she put her foot on the gas and sped away to Quinn's house

"Pucky, Pucky!" Molly shouted wanting her brother to come sit with her in front of the t.v

"It's my favourite part Pucky!"

"Coming, Molly, coming" Puck shouted sweetly drying his hands on the dishtowel he had used to wash Molly's lunch dishes was Rachel going to come round? She had texted him about 9 and it was now 11 he noted as he looked at the clock. She had said she would come over soon but "had some things to sort out first" Puck didn't know what they were but he sure hoped they involved getting over Quinn as he wanted to make his move on Rachel soon before someone else snapped her up. He sat down next to Molly plonking her on his lap and was just about to put his eyes to the screen as the doorbell rang. He put Molly back on the sofa and opened the door. There stood Rachel. Mascara stains running down her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy, her pretWhen was Rachel going to come round? She had texted him about 9 and it was now 11 he noted as he looked at the clock. She had said she would come over soon but "had some things to sort out first" Puck didn't know what they were but he sure hoped they involved getting over Quinn as he wanted to make his move on Rachel soon before someone else snapped her up. He sat down next to Molly plonking her on his lap and was just about to put his eyes to the screen as the doorbell rang. He put Molly back on the sofa and opened the door. There stood Rachel. Mascara stains running down her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy, her prett pink dress ripped and covered in mud.

"Noah"

Rachel whispered vulnerably, her whole body shaking with cold as her arms were bare and there were big holes in her tights. He budled her up in his arms and carried her in doors slamming the door behind him.

Sorry its been AGES guys been busy with exams and stuff and haven't really had a burst of creativeness until now so… this is my new baby! Hope you enjoyed it and review if you want to! Thanks for reading! xxx


End file.
